


Catch Me If You Can

by bonotje



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, They're not youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Found this prompt on tumblr: </p><p>“I was trying to take a sneaky picture of you because i told my friend about the hot guy on the train and she wanted to see but you totally noticed and yeah this is awkward.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> A quick meet cute (kinda?) fic, because I felt like being creative.

The train was way too crowded which meant Dan could barely move before a part of his body touched someone else’s. Luckily he had managed to grab a seat, because all through the aisle of the train where people standing and the next stop wasn’t for another 20 minutes. He grabbed his phone from his bag and put his earbuds in to drown out the murmurs around him, which was the moment he saw him. He had just turned on his music when he looked up and saw a gorgeous man with dark hair that fell in a fringe and contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. He was one of the unfortunate souls that had to stand, but it looked like he had busied himself with his phone like most people on the train. Dan quickly looked back down at his own phone trying to look busy.

He was sneaking another look at the guy when he heard a text message come in on his phone. It was Louise asking how late his train would arrive. His visit with Louise was the reason he was on the train at this time. He would’ve taken the train back home later in the day when it wouldn’t have been so crowded if it wasn’t for his visit to his friend. He glanced up at the screen showing the stops and the final destination of the train. The train wouldn’t arrive in London for another hour and Dan sighed telling Louise as much.

  

**To Louise:**

not for another hour. this train is the busiest train ever, ughhhh!

**From Louise:**

Oh poor bb. Do you at least have a seat?

**To Louise:**

yes! thank god for small mercies.

speaking of small mercies theres this superhot dude that wasnt so lucky standing in the aisle next to me!

**From Louise:**

Really! Tell me more!

 

Dan smiled, he knew telling her that would open the floodgates. He had an hour left on this train though and he couldn’t stop sneaking glances at the guy.

 

**To Louise:**

hes all tall dark and handsome lou. like hes taller than anyone else standign.

**From Louise:**

Is he taller than you?!

**To Louise:**

how would i know, its not like i have an internal measering tape. but hes probz about the same height as me. and hes wearing a fucking galaxy jacket and pulling it off, like how??!!

**From Louise:**

Okay I need to see this dude go and take a picture of him!

**To Louise:**

Wat no Louise im not a fcking stalker ok.

**From Louise:**

Please, how else can I be sure youre not just making this up.

 

Dan sighed glancing back up at the guy once more. He was still engrossed in whatever was on his phone. ‘Okay fuck it’, he thought. He sat up a bit more in his seat lifting his phone in front of his face trying to look inconspicuous. He quickly hit the camera button on his phone, aimed it so that mister tall, dark and handsome was on the screen and snapped the picture and hit sent.

However when he lifted his eyes from the screen the piercing blue eyes from one mister tall, dark and handsome (TDH) were staring right at him. TDH lifted an eyebrow signalling that Dan had been caught. Dan flushed wanting to facepalm so hard right now, he even remembered to turn off the flash for god sake yet he still got caught. He wondered how could he make his way out of this particular predicament. He had been caught red handed and the wide eyed expression still on his face probably didn’t help either.

Right at that moment the train stopped. The people in the aisle tried to stay balanced, but TDH didn’t seem to have much trouble with that as his eyes stayed fixed on Dan. Slowly the population inside the train seemed to halve in its size. Which meant that Dan wasn’t exactly surprised when TDH plopped down in the seat across from him. TDH grinned at him as they both removed earbuds from their ears in a silent understanding.

“Sooo, do I need to add another person to my list of stalkers?” TDH smirked.

“Uhh.”

At that moment his phone signalled a new text message. He glanced at TDH before looking at the text he got. It was from Louise of course.

 

**From Louise:**

OMG, what a fox get him ;)!

 

He looked back up at the stranger sitting across from him, who raised his eyebrow again in a silent question since he had never actually answered him.

“Uhm, my friend made me?” Dan said unsurely.

“Your friend made you take a picture of a random stranger huh?”

“Not just a random stranger,” Dan mumbled softly.

“Hmm?”

“I said not just a random stranger, a hot stranger,” Dan said not sure where this surge of confidence came from but deciding to just go with it.

This caused the handsome stranger to lift both eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Yeah my friend said she wouldn’t believe me unless I got a picture. How did you even notice by the way I even remembered to turn off the flash!”

“Are you one to make up stories then? And I had seen you look before.”

“You were looking at your phone the whole time!” Dan said exasperatedly.

“Hmm. I was higher up though perfect vantage point for noticing sneaky looks.”

“Still how’d you know I was taking a picture?”

“No one holds their phone in front of their face like that. Besides you had your phone in your lap for the rest of the ride, so why would you suddenly move it in front of your face.” TDH grinned. Which reminded Dan that he still didn’t know the handsome stranger’s name.

“Okay, I guess I need to work on my sneakiness. I’m Dan by the way, figured we might as well get on first name basis seeing as I just creepily took a picture of you.”

“Phil.”

More dings could be heard from Dan’s phone, Louise deciding Dan had taken too long to reply.

“Uhm sorry, it’s my friend,” Dan said waving his phone around a bit.

“Ah, go on then I’m sure she has something important to say,” Phil grinned.

 

**From Louise:**

Dan?

Dan?! Why aren’t you answering me?

Dan really you’ve either been kidnapped or you are talking to mister tall, dark and handsome and I’m not sure which is more likely knowing you.

**To Louise:**

Calm down, ive not been kidnapped lou.

**From Louise:**

So you’re talking to him? Wow Dan that’s new!

**To Louise:**

I am perfectly capable of talking to people lou.

**From Louise:**

The Dan that I know isn’t. He’d have just sat there lusting after this mysterious stranger and whined about it later on.

**To Louise:**

Maybe. i got caught taking that picture though, so i had to. But im going to talk to him agan, he keeps looking funny at me.

**From Louise:**

Good luck. I expect more details later!

 

Dan sighed shaking his head at his friend’s antics. She was right though if he hadn’t been caught he would’ve probably never said a word to Phil. Phil! The guy was still looking at him expecting him to say something.

“Sorry about that, she can be a little overzealous. She thought me being kidnapped was the more likely scenario of the two.”

“The other one being?”

“Me actually talking to you.”

“Not one to talk to stranger?”

“Nope.”

“Me neither actually. It wasn’t just an accident that I caught you, you know. I’d been looking at you as well. I guess it was a good way to start a conversation though,” Phil chuckled.

“Socially awkward people meeting by being socially awkward,” Dan laughed.

“Something like that. You going to London as well?”

“Yeah, I’m actually meeting my overzealous friend,” Dan chuckled.

“Oh, okay,” Phil said slightly disappointed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just kinda hoping you would join me for a coffee or something once we got to London,” Phil said a slight blush showing up on his porcelain face.

“Oh uhm, are you in London tomorrow as well? I really can’t ditch Louise again I’ve done that too much lately, but I’m free tomorrow?” said a similar blush appearing on his face.

“Yes! I actually live there, just on my way back from visiting my parents.”

“Really? Me too, well the living in London part. I’m getting back from meeting another friend for the weekend.”

“Okay, so we’re almost there should we exchange numbers so we can meet up somewhere tomorrow?” Phil asked cautiously.

“Sure!”

They exchanged numbers and soon enough the train arrived in London. They got up and exited the train.

“Well, have fun with your friend today and I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow,” Phil said as they exited the train station.

“Thanks, me too.”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Yes, see you tomorrow.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is pretty bad, I just wanted to write something again.  
> Also I might write a bit of a follow up with Louise's reaction/the coffee date.


End file.
